Shrimp (sunlitserenity)
Shrimp is a male RainWing who currently resides in the rainforest as a flower gatherer and weaver. He is an original character of sunlitserenity. Appearance Shrimp has pink scales with yellow accents, reminiscent of pink lemonade. His frill and wing undersides are much more vibrant than the rest of him. He is very tall and lanky, with a prehensile tail, but tends to slouch around orher dragons. Shrimp has a purple forked tongue and leafy green eyes. Abilities Like all RainWings, Shrimp can change his scale color for camouflage, although he mainly just uses it for being flashy. He has a very strong tail and often holds things with it or swings around from it. He also has venom-spraying capabilities, but dislikes using them, even though a direct shot wouldn't be lethal due to a genetic mishap. It would rather cause pus-filled welts and intense pain. History Shrimp was hatched off the southern Pyrrhian coast to two RainWings living secretly on an island, named Theobroma "Theo" and Passion. He was raised there, occasionally sneaking off to the rainforest, then being scolded afterwards. He spent most of his youth alone with his feuding parents. At the age of two and a half, Shrmp snuck from their hut in the dead of night and flew to the rainforest, desperate to see a real RainWing village. While exploring, he found two dragonets his age and, excited, offered to show them his home. They agreed and they flew back to the island. On the way, an older RainWing noticed them and, confused as to why three dragonets were heading from the forest so late, decided to follow. Upon reaching his home, Shrimp's parents yelled at him for sneaking out, telling anyone where he lived, and returning with strangers. The adult RainWing interfered, saying they shouldn't punish a dragonet so harshly, especially their own son. The three adults got into a fight. In the end, Passion panicked and sprayed Shrimp's mother and the adult RainWing wirh venom. While the stranger only got a hit to the leg, Theo was shot across the eyes, and died due to trauma. The adult RainWing - who revealed himself to be called Boa - decided to take Shrimp back and raise him in the village. There, Shrimp began a proper life, and quickly learned not to talk about his time on the island. Boa's leg had to be amputated by the healers, but he provided Shrimp with an education and soon taught him how to be a normal RainWing. Sadly, when Shrimp was five, Boa's amputated leg got a bad infection and he passed away. After that, Shrimp raised himself mostly alone, wirh some help from friends. Since losing Boa, Shrimp got a job in collecting flowers and weaving, creating baskets and hammocks for other RainWings. He now lives rather happily in his village. He misses Boa, and the two dragonets (who fled across the continent), but does his best to live normally. Currently he resides with two of his friends, Orange and Morpho, in a shared hut. Relationships THEOBROMA/THEO -- Shrimp's mother. He doesn't miss her much, and tries vey hard to forget about her. PASSION -- Shrimp's father. Passion was fairly verbally abusive, and Shrimp is working on the mental scars left over. BOA -- Shrimp's adoptive caretaker. Shrimp felt truly loved by him, and misses him deeply, wishing he were still around. During his life, Boa helped Shrimp fit in and worked endlessly to make him comfortable. ORANGE -- One of Shrimp's best friends. Shrimp likes to joke around with him, and they often prank each other, be it centipedes in one another's blankets or fruit baskets with maggots. MORPHO -- One of Shrimp's best friends. Shrimp and Morpho have a mutual respect, and often work side by side. Morpho helps Shrimp with his bad parental memories. Trivia - Shrimp's favorite color is pink. - He loves mangoes, and often wishes he knew how to garden so he could grow them. - Shrimp hates the color lime-green, because it was Passion's primary scale color. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters